<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring me flowers by Arya_Kamties08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640865">Bring me flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Kamties08/pseuds/Arya_Kamties08'>Arya_Kamties08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Kamties08/pseuds/Arya_Kamties08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately there is something wrong with Ino, I think<br/>What actually happened to Ino, usually Ino will always be cheerful when with me even when she was sad she would definitely be cheerful again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring me flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bring me flowers by Arya Endank Soekamti</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimito</p><p> </p><p>Character: Kakashi, Ino, Rin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lately there is something wrong with Ino, I think</p><p>What actually happened to Ino, usually Ino will always be cheerful when with me even when she was sad she would definitely be cheerful again</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a problem?" I asked in surprise</p><p>"There isn't any Kakashi" he smiled but it really looked like a forced smile</p><p>"You're not as usual"</p><p>"That's just what you think, Kakashi."</p><p> </p><p>Ino is not like the Ino I knew before, if there is a problem she will definitely meet me and be open with me. Huh maybe that was a problem that he had to solve himself</p><p> </p><p>Instead of constantly asking about the problem and always accepting the answers that are in vain better I ask "what makes you happy Ino?"</p><p> </p><p>"You want to grant me?" He said, he was happy again, this expression I was waiting for from Ino</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" I asked</p><p> </p><p>"Bring me flowers, I'm very happy when you bring flowers, but now you never bring me flowers again like before," he said</p><p> </p><p>"If you want I can give it today" I say with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"I want tomorrow, even every time you visit me and even if you can bring it" said Ino smiled then stood up and moved away "See you tomorrow Kakashi"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course Ino, See you later" I waved, and Ino waved his hand to me too</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>I came to Ino's house and didn't forget, I had prepared this wrapped flower. "Ino will definitely be very happy," I said</p><p> </p><p>I arrived in front of his house, then I knocked on his door, "Ino" I shouted</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, but not Ino that I found, it turns out Ino's sister --si Rin - opened the door</p><p> </p><p>"Is Ino at home?" I asked</p><p>"Come with me" instead of answering questions, he invited me instead</p><p> </p><p>I followed Rin</p><p>I can not believe this, why he brought me here ,, this is a funeral</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you bring me here?" I asked in surprise</p><p> </p><p>Rin looks silent</p><p> </p><p>This makes my mind filled with questions</p><p> </p><p>Why did Rin bring me here?</p><p> </p><p>Where is Ino?</p><p> </p><p>"Ino is gone ..." Rin suddenly cried</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked very scared, I could not believe what he was saying</p><p> </p><p>Flash back</p><p> </p><p>RIN POV</p><p> </p><p>"Ino you're still sleeping," I asked, but I didn't get an answer. I tried to knock on the door of his room but he did not open the door</p><p> </p><p>I opened this door, and it was not locked</p><p> </p><p>"Ino WAKE UP" Geez he's so sleepy</p><p> </p><p>I hugged Ino, "I woke up lazy," but I felt something strange why her body was so cold</p><p> </p><p>"Ino, are you all right?" I say worried</p><p> </p><p>"Ino ino, wake up" no answer came out</p><p> </p><p>I ticked out his pulse, but this made me disappointed, it was hard for me to believe if Ino was gone</p><p> </p><p>"Ino," I shouted, crying</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Returning from the funeral, I returned to my room. I found a letter, a letter of examination results, I did not think if Ino had been diagnosed dead and this was the day</p><p> </p><p>Flashback End</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi POV</p><p> </p><p>I understand enough now</p><p> </p><p>This is the reason why Ino doesn't look as cheerful as usual, and she doesn't want to tell stories because she doesn't want me to know about her illness.</p><p> </p><p>I put flowers on Ino's grave</p><p> </p><p>"This is a flower for you, Ino, as you wish, and I promise to bring you flowers whenever I come here," I said, holding back tears as much as possible</p><p> </p><p>See you Ino</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thx for read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>